


Nothing Says I Love You Like A Purple Potion

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants some attention, which Snape isn't giving him... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says I Love You Like A Purple Potion

**Title**: Nothing Says I love You Like A Purple Potion  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK KMalfoy  
**Characters**: Snape/Harry  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: None… fluffy, sweet ficlet for Valentine's Day  
**Words** 856  
**Date**: February 14, 2008  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine - it's all JKR's and her minions.  
**A/N**: Just a little something I wrote as it came to me. It is not beta'd, just something fun I wanted to post! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

"What has you so down tonight, Potter? I would have thought that the prospect of pink hearts and dark chocolates from your beloved Weasley would have you all a dither this evening."

Harry, who does _not_ like pink hearts, _or_ dark chocolates, is not amused as he glares at Snape. "Oh, so I see you finally got your head out of your cauldron long enough to speak to me. I've only been sitting here for two hours. You were the one who asked me here; one would think you might want to actually talk. But then again, perhaps talking to me is beneath you?"

"For your information, Potter, I have been making an important potion, one that requires exact precision or it will be ruined," Snape finishes, giving Harry a curt nod before he returns to his precious cauldron.

"Oh well then, by all means, don't let me interrupt, Snape. As you were." Harry takes out his wand and places a shield around him and then begins speaking as if he were talking to Snape, but of course, Snape can't hear him. As he predicts, not even ten seconds pass before Snape breaks through the shield, looking as if he is ready to throttle him. Harry grins.

"What might I ask are you doing? I know you are quite enamoured with your own voice and self, but since when do you have conversations with yourself?"

"Well, you see," Harry begins with a flourish, "I had this speech planned for tonight, but your potion seems to be more important, so I decided to give my speech anyway, but not interrupt you, 'cause I know how you hate interruptions." Harry then smirks and rests his hands on his knees and increases his grin so his teeth show.

"Merlin help me, what am I ever going to do with you?" Snape asks before returning his attention to his now gurgling concoction.

Now that Harry has Snape's attention, he stands and clears his throat. "You could tell me what you are making me." Harry then bats his eyelashes and gives Snape's back a coy smile.

"I told you already, Potter, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I want Weasley to send her monstrosity first so I can best her."

With that, Harry rolls his eyes. "Aw, you're jealous. Green is not your colour, Snape. Black, on the other hand… black definitely suits you."

"I am not jealous, Potter!"

"Oh really?" Harry now nears Severus, who is stirring whatever is in his cauldron, and wraps his arms around the thin waist in front of him. "What If I told you that Ginny wants her and me to consummate our relationship tomorrow?" Just as Harry expects, Snape turns around so quickly that a portion of the now bubbling purple potion spills over the side – Snape doesn't even notice. His eyes are glued to Harry, and they are blazing with… Harry isn't sure what.

"You will not ever do _that_ with her or anyone else, do you understand me? You are mine. I don't even want another person to look at you. You are mine, am I clear enough or need I say more?" Snape finishes, his voice heavy with emotion, but not the crying type. He is angry.

Harry nods. If he had known all he had to do was provoke the man, he would have done so long ago. He has been trying to get Snape to see him as a sexual being for over a year, and tonight… well, he seems to be accomplishing that. He grins and then presses his body against Snape's. "It's about time. I thought I was going to have to strip and flaunt my lithe body in front of you to get you to notice me."

"If you would have done that, Potter, I would have thrown you out of here. You forget who you are dealing with. I do things on _my_ terms, not yours. I had to be the one to initiate this, not you. So, I did. And now I have you, so if you'll kindly tell Miss Weasley you are no longer available, I'd very much appreciate it. And, I would prefer you do it before she has the opportunity to send you those blasted hearts and chocolates."

Harry grins. If Snape wants to believe that he has initiated this, who is Harry to stop him? He places a kiss on Snape's lips, then pulls back. "I'll owl her as soon as you tell me what the potion you are making me is."

"Oh, very well. It is for Miss Granger. I recall her telling you that her parents are having difficulties remembering certain events that happened around the time they were sent to Australia. This potion will help them regain their memories. I would have made it sooner, but some of the ingredients can only be harvested once a year."

Harry's smile increases. "You did that for me?"

"It is better than those hearts and chocolates you devoured within hours last year, is it not?"

It is not at all what Harry would have imagined, but it is from Snape. It is perfect. "It's the best Valentine's Day gift I have ever received. Thanks, Severus."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."


End file.
